Snow Fall Love
by oichigo-11
Summary: If I was there, I could have stopped them…but I wasn't; and now you're here,laying in this damned hospital bed. AU! T for the word - Damnit; boy kissing! you no like turn away now!


Damnit!

Damn those people who did this to you!

Damn me for not being there for you when you needed me, and now your laying in this damned hospital bed with monitors hooked up to you and you sickly pale. If I was there, I could have stopped them…but I wasn't; and now you're here.

I haven't moved once since you have came into this very room; you would have smiled at me with that smile and laugh at me while you point making the others laugh along with you…I'm so scared, though I wont admit it. I'm scared that if I leave you'll leave _me_, I know that I haven't been very nice to you and I'm sorry for that; I should have been cause now you in a coma with no way of coming back.

It's like you're already gone. The world seams somehow darker and quitter, every one is worried for you; Damnit! How could I let this happen to you? I keep holding your hand, you limp and cold hand, just hoping that you will wake up…if you wake up…I'll be nicer I promise. You're eyes flicker under your eyelids but you still don't wake up, my flicker of hope is gone.

I hold your one hand in both of mine, trying to make you warm, and lean my head against them; something warm and wet rolls down my cheeks and I realize that I am crying…why? Why am I crying? Is it because of you? I bet it is, I haven't cried in such a long time I thought I forgot how to; closing my eyes I whisper one thing.

"Please, let me hear your voice again"

But only silence is my answer…that dead silence which is only interrupted by the steady beeping of the monitors around your head. My head snaps up when I feel your hand, the only I refuse to let go of, twitches but nothing; putting my head back down I feel like giving up…there is no hope left.

"Please…just once more…I want to hear your voice"

Why do you make me feel this way? Why me? Why? My tears are gone, and it feels like my soul went as well…

"Kuro-puppy?"

Once again my head snaps up and there you are staring at me with your light blue eyes and that smile on you're lips that I have found myself loving; slowly I stand dropping your hand as I turn to leave, looking behind me at you, I announce…

"I'm going to find the others…they were worried about you"

You chuckle, a sound that makes my heart pound crazily, only to have pound more so when you say my name fully for the first time.

"Kurogane…you were sitting by me weren't you? Holding my hand…making sure I didn't leave"

I couldn't answer you, even if I wanted to…my lips wouldn't form the words; what would you say if I told you what I felt? So I don't say a thing and kept looking at the floor…it was quite until you spoke again.

"Yoo Kurogane"

My full name? How did you know it? Oh well, I turn around to see you struggling to sit up and I rush over to your side to tell you to "Stay down" I would have said more but your lips stopped me…I could feel my eyes widened as yours were shut tight…you kissed me…on the lips, you didn't know who long I wanted to kiss you but too chicken to, at what you might think, yet you just did…I soon take the lead or did you let me have it? I don't care…I'm finally kissing you.

I release your lips for the air we both need and push you down against the bed…looking into your light blue eyes I could only say

"I need to find the others and tell them you're up"

I went to move away and found out that I couldn't move, looking down at you I find that you have a hold of my left arm.

"Fai"

You just smile at me and pull me down next to you before you snuggle up to my chest, the top of your head fitting just below my chin. My breath quickens and my heart is beating so load I swear you can hear it, you look up at me with you light blue eyes and smile as you spoke four words.

"I love you Kurogane"

I could only stare…did you really just say that? This isn't a dream? Happily I lay down with you in my arms, I have never been happier.

"I love you Kurogane…please wake up"

Wake up? I look down and I see that you're crying.

"Fai, why are you crying?"

Yet you don't answer me you just keep crying.

"Please wake up! Kurogane, we miss you…I miss you…please"

I don't understand!

"I am wake! I'm right here with you aren't I?"

Then you start to slowly fade away.

"Fai! Don't go I finally have you don't go"

I yell then darkness

* * *

…

* * *

The monitors beep slowly and steadily as the feeling in my body starts working again…I feel cloth…things sticking in my arm…beeping by my head…and…warm hands around my left hand. Slowly I open my eyes to only see the ceiling when I hear a sob…

"Please wake up…Kurogane"

"F-Fai"

You snap your head up and look at me…the smile gone from your face and tear marks ran a path down your cheeks.

"KUROGANE!"

You throw yourself at me and hug me…slowly I pull you off and you retreat back to your seat.

"I'm sorry…I forgot that you don't like that kind of stuff…but I'm so happy to see you awake…I-I couldn't help myself"

Tears fall down your face again…I don't like that…I don't like seeing you cry. I move to my side and reach out to you and softly grab your upper arm and pull you to me then I pull you down and meet your lips with my own, you hesitate before kissing me back; I release for air and smile slightly as I lay my head on the pillow.

"Quite crying…it doesn't fit you"

You smile back at me.

"I know it doesn't but I thought I was going to lose you"

I close my heavy eyes as I say.

"You won't…I'm not going anywhere"

You didn't answer, instead I feel my head being raised and the bed leaning into the new weight and soon my head was placed on something soft and I hear your breathing.

"Fai?"

"Don't worry…just go back to sleep…I'll be here when you wake up"

You kiss my forehead and I realize that I'm laying on your chest; I move so that I am nuzzling your neck and my arms are around your thin waist, you just start running your hand thru my hair lulling me back to sleep. I managed to say "I love you Fai" before sleep clamed me…I think I heard you say

"Love you too, Kuro-puppy"

But I don't care…as long as I have you…you can call me whatever you want.

* * *

And that is how Sakura and Syaoran found them…laying in the hospital bed together asleep in each others arms and a smile on both of their faces…even Kurogane had a smile on his lips. They looked at each other before smiling themselves and walking out the door and quietly closing it behind them; walking out of the hospital Sakura laced their fingers together with Syaoran.

"They deserve each other"

"Your right they do"

They smiled at each other as something landed on Sakura's nose, looked up they watched the first snowfall of the winter float slowly down from the December night sky.

"I bet their love is like snow"

"What do you mean?"

"Snow can be nice and pretty, but it can also be harsh and ugly"

Sakura giggled before walking again.

"Your right"

"Hey! Let's get the house ready so Fai-san doesn't have to do anything!"

Syaoran nodded and they ran off to their house while in the room light shined thru the window lighting up only Fai's and Kurogane's faces as snow floated down casting shadows on their faces.


End file.
